the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Scene 12
Point of view of Yadifo: Yadifo has to leave Amy in the hole and goes to the Village and finds Keruka. Quest 32: Get Amy out of the hole. "Keruka! Amy got me free from the stone, but fell into a hole, one of Bekela's traps. I need a machete to make a liana ladder to get her out." "Calm down." Keruka looks at the girl in the yellow loincloth. There are scrapes on her wrists consistent with being scraped by rocks, but there is no injury to the rest of her body. "Tell me what happened to you." "Yesterday I was reaching for a plant growing out of a rock wall, when somehow the rock went around my hands and trapped them over my head. I don't know how that could happen, do you?" "It happened because the Spirits are displeased with you and the rest of the children. You have not been paying them sufficient respect. Thus the island has done unusual things to all of you, and your parents are all sick. Now a stranger named Tom has the machete, but should bring it back shortly. In the meantime, you can make a squid salad, which will provide needed nutrition for your parents. You need one squid, two tomatoes, two cabbages, two fuki, and one sesame. Here are seeds for the vegetables, and a shovel. You must dig holes to get bait, and then plant the vegetables. Squid don't come close to shore, so you will have to go out in the water up to your neck to catch one. Bring at least ten worms for bait." Quest 33: Make a squid salad. Yadifo takes the shovel and digs a hole for the bait. By the time she finds ten worms, the hole is two meters deep and too high to climb out directly. She leans the shovel against the side of the hole, and can climb that and lunge out. Then she realizes she needs the shovel to dig the holes for the vegetables. She jumps back in the hole, and throws the shovel out. Then she realizes she needed the shovel to climb out. She tries to climb the sides, and after several minutes of repeatedly falling back, a large chunk of earth from the side of the hole collapses. She falls down, and struggles to her feet as the dirt cascades in, and buries her up to her chest. Fortunately the sides of the hole are now gradual enough that she can climb out, but it takes her half an hour to get free of the dirt surrounding her. Once out, she digs holes for the vegetables, and then goes to the shore. She goes in the water up to her neck, and finds it hard to cast the fishing pole with the water over her shoulders and sometimes over her head when a big wave comes. It takes her fifteen minutes to catch a squid, after having caught three fish and two eels. She flounders back to shore and goes into the forest to get the rosemary and sesame. Along the way she sees an unusual shell. You found a Blue Ringside! When she returns to the garden the vegetables have grown. You have won the Bronze Farmer Trophy for growing ten vegetables! A bronze trophy with a large bowl of vegetables appears on the screen for a few seconds and then fades away. Yadifo then puts the shell in the box of rarities and all the ingredients into the cooking pot and soon has a squid salad. Quest 33 complete! You have mastered the Squid Salad recipe! Yadifo gives the salad to Keruka, who then gives her the machete that Tom has returned in the meantime. While Keruka goes to the part of the Village the sick parents are in, Yadifo then goes into the forest and cuts down some liana, and makes a rope ladder out of it. She then goes to Amy who has been in the hole for more than an hour, and ties the rope ladder to a tree so Amy can climb out. Quest 32 complete! "Sorry it took so long," apologizes Yadifo. "It took me a while to do the things Keruka told me to do." "You were trapped a lot longer than I was," says Amy. "Glad everything worked out." Yadifo and Amy go back to the village to work on the shelters. Quest 1 complete! All the native children have been found and returned to the Village! Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1